As Internet usage continues to grow, more and more customers are accessing communications services via a mobile device, e.g., a cell phone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, etc. For example, a customer may receive, short message service (SMS) messages, multimedia content, voice calls, etc. via his/her smart phone. The smart phone transmits and receives voice and data packets to and from the service provider's network.
However, when a customer forgets his/her smart phone at another location, the customer is unable to access the services.